


The Professors, the beginning

by sheankelor



Series: The Professors [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had been a professor for half a year and had yet to approach Severus. What brings our two professors together? A series of short drabbles that fell together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken out of context

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on 2/09/2013 at FFNet for Yengirl as a celebration of the Chinese New Year.

"Ling said it?"

 

"He was in Diagon yesterday and said he saw it."

 

"He saw a snake chasing a dragon's tail?"

 

Harry stopped at the corner of the hall listening to the students.

 

"It was in the Alley. There wouldn't be a real dragon there."

 

"So, Ling was speaking in code? The snake could be Professor Snape. He was out of the school yesterday."

 

"Then what dragon tail was he chasing?"

 

Harry's eyes widened. _'What if it was....'_

 

"Draco Malfoy. His name means dragon."

 

"Snape is after Malfoy's tail?"

 

Harry leaned against the wall. What if it was true?

 

(o.o)

 

Severus scowled at the looks being thrown at him by the students. He shifted his scowl to his plate. ' _Draco would have a fit if he knew of the rumor.'_

 

Glaring at the Gryffindor table, he checked to see Potter's reaction to the rumors.  _'It doesn't matter. He wouldn't care if I was chasing Draco.'_

 

He masked his surprise at the scowl that was hovering near Potter's eyes. ' _What if he does care? He can't care. He hasn't said or done a thing to show that he even thinks about me in passing since he started teaching here this year.'_

 

(o.o)

 

Harry watched as Snape swept through the throng of students that seemed to be trying to cling to his robe but keep a safe distance. He could tell they were hunting for some evidence that the rumor was true. As he watched, his gut told him that it wasn't.

 

Severus almost hexed the students that were getting too close. Increasing the strength of his glare, he cleared a path through the throng. He caught sight of Potter watching, sympathy and understanding in his eyes.  _"What if I did hex the students? Would he still sympathize?'_ He thought Potter just might. 

 

(o.o)

 

Escaping Hogwarts, Harry strode down Diagon looking for a quick place to get a bite. He spotted an oriental restaurant and decided to try it. As he settled at one of the small tables, his eyes were attracted to the place mat. Across the top was an Asian Cloud Dragon rushing across being followed by a snake. When the dragon was gone, the snake coiled up and a banner proclaiming the Year of the Snake appeared above it. Then it repeated.

 

_'The snake is chasing the dragon.'_ His eyes widened. What if this was what Ling had been talking about?

 

(o.o)

 

With the place mat folded and tucked in a pocket, Harry hurried through Hogwarts. He needed to show this to Snape. It didn't matter if the man still hated him. No one deserved to be hounded by a rumor. All the what if's were gone.

 

Harry touched the paper and smiled. He could finally help Snape.

 

Severus shut the door behind Minerva. He finally convinced her that the rumors were not true without giving anything else away.  _'She doesn't need to know that my interests are a lot closer than she believed. Now she wants me to handle the rumor.'_

 

 


	2. Passing it along

Harry stood outside of Snape's door and locked down all the emotions that were racing through him. Feelings he knew the man would never return. Instead, he focused on giving Snape the respect he never had while a student. Raising a hand, he knocked politely on the thick wood.

 

Severus scowled. Potter had finally come and he didn't want to see him at the moment. "Enter."

 

Harry tried not to smile into the glare. "Professor Snape, I think I found the cause."

 

"Potter, we're colleges now. Drop the professor." At Harry's nod, he continued. "What did you find?"

 

"This, Snape."

 

(o.o)

 

Severus stared at the place mat in his hand.

 

"I was in Diagon earlier and stopped at a restaurant. It was there. " Harry waited for Snape to react.

 

Severus watched as the snake coiled up once again. It made so much sense now. He looked over at Potter. _'He's helping me.'_

 

"Thanks, Potter. This will certainly quell the rumors."

 

Harry nodded. "We just have to get Ling to say that it was what he was talking about."

 

Severus refused to show his surprise. He always respected Potter's ability to find answers. It just went up another notch. "Easily done."


	3. Body Language

As he crossed the staff room to the chair next to Snape, Harry felt the others staring at him in mixed expressions of fear and amazement. Filius and Minerva were at the edges of their seats, and some were actually holding their wands.

 

The only one that wasn't was Severus Snape. _'His eyes and face give nothing away, but if you watch his shoulders you can see so much. And right now he wants to laugh.'_ He held in his smile as Snape's shoulders moved just a tiny bit. It was simply irresistible to see the man lose that much control. 

 

(o.o)

 

Severus watched as Potter settled into the chair next to him. The other teachers' reactions were comical and he could tell that Potter thought so by the brightening of his eyes.

 

"Can I help you, Potter?" He growled it out just to see the others jump.

 

"Did you talk to Ling?" Harry watched as the black clad shoulders twitched again.

 

Severus nodded. "He will handle the problem."

 

"So, you left him capable of talking. Is there anything that I should direct Poppy to pay attention to?" Harry watched as Snape's fingers twitched this time. Yes, it was definitely irresistible.

 

"No."


	4. Pictorial Confession

 

_'Why is there a folded parchment on my desk?'_ Casting a diagnostic spell, Severus watched in amazement as a red and gold line drawing of a male lion appeared on the empty surface. The lion looked at him, clearly waiting. Using his wand, he lifted the folded edge.

 

The lion ran to his wand and onto the other side. It stopped next to a similarly drawn green and silver snake, its eyes focused on the reptile. Little hearts started to float above the lion's head and the snake looked at him.

 

_'There is only one person who would do this.'_

 

(o.o)

 

Touching one of the hearts, Severus used his finger to pull it above the snake's head. The snake slithered over to the lion and then wrapped its body about the body of the lion, resting its head between its ears. The hearts vanished.

 

A quick knock sounded and then his office door opened. "Snape, did I leave a blank parchment here?"

 

"Do you mean this?" Severus gestured to his desk.

 

Harry's eyes widened as he blushed. "I guess I don't need to change anything."

 

"Is this a confession, Harry?"

 

Harry nodded. "Yes, Severus."

 

"Good."

 

Severus pulled Harry into a kiss.

 

(o.o)

 

The kiss ended and Severus peered down into the green eyes. "How do you even know I return your sentiments?"

 

Harry smiled. "You were able to move a heart and then you gave it to the snake. You wouldn't be able to if you didn't."

 

"Why did the two intertwine like that?" Severus studied how the snake was completely wrapped about the lion.

 

Looking down, Harry wondered if he should tell the Potions Master the truth. That it was because that was what they wanted to do.

 

Severus watched the uncertainty flow across Harry's expression. "The truth, Harry."

 

Harry explained.

 


	5. Just enough

 

"Harry, we can move somewhere else." Severus watched as Harry strode across his quarters.

 

Harry touched a door with his fingertips. "What is behind this door?"

 

"My personal lab."

 

"And this is the only set of personal quarters that has one. I cannot agree to you moving. So, I'll move in here."

 

"It is supposed to be a new beginning for both of us. How can that be if you are the only one moving?" Severus glared at his partner.

 

Harry smiled wickedly as he leaned against the door. "Because everything on this side of the door can be changed."

 

(o.o)

 

"Harry! Where are the cups?" Severus glared towards the living room. The last week had been difficult. He almost walked into a stone wall one morning since the bed was now in a different place. His bookshelves and chairs were moved just enough to be jarring. And Harry's things were scattered all amongst his.

 

"Bottom cupboard, left of the sink." Harry's voice floated back into the kitchen.

 

Pulling the cups out, he carried them out with the tea pot. Setting the drinks down, Severus knew that he wouldn't change this though. _'I did say we both needed a new beginning.'_

 

(o.o)

 

Harry pulled the tea cup closer and took a sip before dipping Severus' quill into the bright red ink. His quill laid next to his pot of dark green ink.

 

Severus spotted his red ink pot next to Harry as he scratched on familiar papers. A stack with green corrections were piled on the floor.

 

"I'll handle the first years, you finish the others." Harry didn't look up.

 

"Why?" Harry looked him in the eyes before answering.

 

"Because I want you in bed sometime tonight."

 

Severus shook his head before settling at his desk.  _ 'I want to be there, too.' _


End file.
